Jim Ogonowski
Background * http://JimOgonowski.com Insights "You know, education, if you make the most of it, you study hard, you do your homework and you make an effort to be smart, you can do well. If you don't, you get stuck in Iraq." - John Kerry Dear Fellow Conservative, Do you remember this quote? Back in 2006, John Kerry made what he called a "botched joke" about our men and women in uniform who are bravely serving in Iraq. As a retired lieutenant colonel who spent 28 years in the Air Force and Air National Guard, I took particular offense to Kerry's "joke." I joined countless other active members of the military, veterans and families who were outraged that Kerry would even "joke" that if we aren't smart, we'll be sent to Iraq. But, this is what we've come to expect from John Kerry and it only goes to show he's completely out-of-touch with everyday Americans! I'm running to retire John Kerry. And I know I can beat him with your help. While Kerry relies on the far-left liberal establishment who will do anything to keep him in office, I'm turning to you - everyday Americans - to support my campaign to defeat Kerry. Will you join my campaign to defeat John Kerry today by making a generous contribution of $50, $100, $250, $500 or more today? I believe that Washington has become too big, too corrupt and too partisan and John Kerry is part of the status quo who will never work to change Washington. He is more concerned with his status as a national liberal and holding court with friends like Barack Obama, Ted Kennedy and the MoveOn.org folks who only want to take away critical funding for our troops serving in Iraq. While serving in the Senate, John Kerry has been no friend of the military. He voted against weapons vital to winning the War on Terror such as Patriot Missiles, Bradley Fighting Vehicles, F-18 Fighter Jets, B-2 Stealth Bombers, and more. He even voted against body armor for our soldiers! If we're going to beat Kerry in November, we'll need to raise millions. Kerry still has a war chest full of money from his failed presidential run and he'll use every penny to defend his Senate seat. Our campaign needs to raise critical funds immediately to defeat Kerry and you can help us do this today. Please follow this link to make a donation of whatever you can afford- whether it's $50 or $500 to help me retire John Kerry once and for all! We have a very important deadline approaching on March 31st. Our campaign will be filing a report indicating the total amount of money we have raised during the first three months of the year. Your immediate donation will directly go to boosting this number to show the strength of our campaign. It is my sincere hope that you will join me in standing up to the national liberals as I work each day to retire John Kerry. His comments about our troops and his voting record represent a greater distance between his out-of-touch ideas and our ideas. Let's work together to bring a change of ideas to Washington this November. Thank you for your support. Sincerely, Jim Ogonowski P.S. Unlike John Kerry, I would never make a "joke" at the expense of my fellow members of the military. I'm running for the Senate to retire John Kerry and need your immediate help as we approach a critical campaign fundraising deadline. Will you make a donation before March 31st to help my campaign to defeat Kerry and bring real change to Washington? Any amount will help- please donate today! Thank you. Links * John Kerry Ogonowski